What a day
by kay.kei.key.sky
Summary: "Lah, kita kan anak TI, kenapa harus belajar akuntansi?"—sebuah fic pelarian author yang stress belajar akuntansi. Beware of OOC-ness, proceed with caution. RnR onegaishimasu!


**What a day**

**I own nothing but this fic**

.

.

**Summary: **"Lah, kita kan anak TI, kenapa harus belajar akuntansi?"—sebuah fic pelarian author yang stress belajar akuntansi. RnR onegaishimasu!

.

.

Apa yang menggambarkan kelas TI?

_Editing, video, art, camera, computer, laptop, software_—atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan alat elektronik, ditambah rumus fungsi bagi yang mengambil jurusan rekayasa perangkat lunak.

.

Dan tentu saja, para siswa-siswi yang menetap di kelas TI tidak perlu pusing-pusing memikirkan matematika yang belum bisa _move on _dari 'x'-nya. Atau fisika yang _kepo _abis yang sekalinya ada soal, rumusnya bisa ngabisin satu buku tebal. Oke, ini _random_.

.

"Oh ya, kalian sudah diajari tentang _kas, debet, hutang-piutang_ belum?"

.

Satu pertanyaan bermakna besar. Menggetarkan hati, jiwa dan raga bagi siswa-siswi TI yang mendengarnya. Seluruh siswa di kelas itu saling pandang.

Kise Ryota, yang terkenal catatannya paling lengkap (tapi nggak se-rapi Akashi Seijuro) karena rajin nge-_copy sensei_-nya ketika nulis di papan tulis, langsung angkat tangan.

.

"_Sensei _yakin nggak salah makan hari ini?"

.

-eh, salah. Sebenarnya itu kata hatinya.

.

"_Sensei _yakin tidak salah bertanya?"

.

Aida Riko-_sensei_, mengerjap beberapa kali, sampai akhirnya wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalian dapat pelajaran itu juga kok."—dengan bangganya memperlihatkan isi buku _kewirausahaan_ di tangan kanannya.

.

_Kas, debet, hutang-piutang_…

.

Dan lain sebagainya; mereka terlalu malas melihat angka, rumus dan kata-kata yang tidak mereka mengerti.

.

"Lah, kita kan anak TI, kenapa harus belajar akuntansi?" tanya Momoi Satsuki.

.

"Ya mana saya tau, yang jelas itu termasuk dalam ujian nasional tahun ini." Jawab Riko-_sensei_ ringan.

.

"_M-maji de!?_" Aomine Daiki, dengan tidak elitnya terjatuh dari bangkunya.

.

"Udah cepat buka bukunya! Akan saya bahas sekarang."

_Oh God why_...

.

.

**What a day**

.

.

"…jadi cara menghitung _kas _adalah…"

Seluruh siswa disana memandang papan tulis dengan tatapan _madesu_.

Ada yang mangap sampai ngiler ga berhenti-berhenti.

Ada yang nguap lebar-lebar.

Ada yang ketiduran.

Ada yang sama sekali tidak bergeming; tidak berkedip.

Tapi ada juga yang rajin mencatat.

.

"Yak! Dari rumus di papan ini, bisa disimpulkan bahwa _kas _adalah?"

.

Krik

Krik

Krik

.

Hening.

Hanya terdengar suara angin yang berhembus ntah dari mana, seakan menertawakan keadaan kelas yang surem itu.

.

"Eh? Tidak ada yang bisa menyimpulkan?"—Riko-_sensei _menoleh kearah Akashi, "_S-saa_! Akashi-kun! Saya ingin mendengar pendapat dari pemegang ranking 1 mutlak sepertimu!"

.

Tidak bergeming.

Kedua mata _heterochrome_nya agak melotot menatap papan. Serta menggumam tidak jelas.

.

"Akashi-kun?"

.

Para siswa disana menatap naas Akashi Seijuro. Si ranking 1 mutlak saja tidak bisa menjawab, apalagi mereka yang bukan apa-apa dibanding Akashi?

.

"K-kalau begitu, Midorima-kun-"

.

"Ini cara nyarinya gimana? Terus dapat ini dari mana? _Kas _itu apa? Kenapa dari tadi jawabannya berbeda terus? Mana yang benar?"

Midorima Shintaro menggenggam kepalanya erat sambil menatap buku di hadapannya dengan tatapan horror sambil menggumam. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar bahwa _sensei _memanggil namanya tadi.

.

Gawat.

Ini gawat.

Apa mereka benar-benar _clueless _soal hitung-hitungan?

.

"_Err_…kalau begitu akan saya lanjutkan ke _debet _dan _hutang-piutang_."

.

Riko-_sensei _menulis di papan tulis dengan semangat, tanpa mempedulikan murid-muridnya yang sudah jadi _zombie_ itu.

"Lalu jika ditambahkan-"

"_Ano_,"

Sebuah suara membuat sang _sensei _menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya.

"_Ha'i? _Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko Tetsuya menutup mulutnya, kemudian turun ke perut. Dengan wajah melas ia berkata, "Boleh saya ke kamar mandi?"

Riko_-sensei _mengerjap, namun langsung mengangguk, "Ah, s-silahkan."

Mengangguk, kemudian keluar kelas.

"Uh, _sumimasen_, _sensei_."

Riko-_sensei _menoleh kearah Kagami Taiga yang duduk sebangku dengan Kuroko.

"_Ha'i_? Kagami-kun?"

"Boleh saya pergi ke kamar mandi juga?" wajah Kagami tidak jauh beda dengan anak-anak lainnya; pucat, seperti mau muntah kapanpun.

"S-silahkan."

Setelah membungkuk, Kagami keluar dari kelas jahannam tersebut.

.

.

**What a day**

.

.

Kagami menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi. Wajar, karena ini masih jam pelajaran.

'Tumben amat si Kuroko ke kamar mandi. Biasanya dia nggak pernah ninggalin kelas ditengah-tengah pelajaran-'

"HUEEEK!"

Kagami tersentak. Dengan langkah cepat, ia menuju ke sumber suara.

Mengintip sedikit di balik pintu kamar mandi laki-laki, mendapati Kuroko yang muntah di _westafel_ sambil sesekali terbatuk kecil.

Tertegun, tidak disangka, Kuroko yang hobi belajar saja sampai muntah begini.

.

_Dripdripdripdripdripdrip_

.

"…_kuso…_"

'E?' pikir Kagami.

"_Kuso ano sensei…_" –me-lap ujung bibirnya.

Kagami terbelalak.

Kuroko?

Itu beneran Kuroko Tetsuya?

Yang pendiem dan datar itu?

Yang sopan itu?

Yang _kuudere _itu?

Kagami sedikit melihat wajah Kuroko yang terpantul di cermin di hadapan pemuda surai biru terang tersebut.

Wajah itu…

Tatapan itu…

…_yandere mode_?

.

Tak disangka…akuntansi bisa membuat seseorang bermutasi, dari _kuudere _menjadi _yandere_.

Kagami memutuskan untuk tidak ke kamar mandi dan kembali ke kelas.

.

.

**What a day**

.

.

Suasana kelas hening. Murid-murid mencatat pelajaran yang diberikan Riko-_sensei_.

_Heck_, padahal pelajaran kewirausahaan tinggal 30 menit lagi, tapi terasa 30 tahun!

"Um, Kuroko?"

Kuroko menoleh kearah Kagami yang duduk disampingnya; menatap datar.

Syukurlah, ini Kuroko yang biasanya.

"Apa?"

"E-eh, tidak jadi. Maaf…"

"Sudah mengerti kan? Ada yang bisa menjelaskan _kas, hutang-piutang _dan _debet_?" Tanya Riko-_sensei_.

.

Krik

Krik

Krik

.

Ternyata jangkriknya masih konser di kelas jahannam tersebut.

'_Dafuq_. Ini seriusan ga ada yang ngerti!?' jerit Riko-_sensei _dalam hati.

"Mm..." satu tangan menjulang keatas.

"_Ha'i_! Akashi-kun—eh?"

Pemuda yang menaikkan tangannya tersebut mengemut lollipop di mulutnya. Menatap Riko-_sensei _agak bingung.

'Kukira Akashi…' batinnya, "_Ha'i_, Murasakibara-kun?"

Murasakibara Atsushi masih mengemut lollipopnya, kemudian mengambil buku dihadapannya.

Dengan nada malas, ia menjawab.

"_Kas _adalah _blablablablablablablablablab lablabla_."

Setidaknya, itulah yang terdengar di telinga para siswa jurusan TI yang mendengarkan Murasakibara. Mereka _speechless_. Ntah bahasa apa yang digunakan teman mereka yang bersurai ungu tersebut.

Sementara Riko-_sensei _berbinar. Terharu karena ada murid yang mengerti dengan ajarannya.

Sepertinya hanya _sensei _wania itu yang mengerti bahasanya.

"Kalau begitu, _debet _dan _hutang-piutang_?"

"Mm…_debet _adalah _blablablablablablablablablab labla_. Sedangkan _hutang-piutang _adalah _blablablablablablablablablab labla_."

Sungguh, jika boleh, Riko-_sensei _ingin memeluk pemuda tersebut.

"_Enough with 'blablabla'_!" Aomine _fliptable _saking ga ngertinya.

.

Dan bel istirahat pun berbunyi dengan nyaringnya, seperti sebuah melodi dari surga.

Semuanya menghela napas lega. Setidaknya, sekarang mereka terbebas dari kelas jahannam tersebut.

.

_What a day…_

.

.

**OWARI**

.

**Curcol corner**: Hyahoo! _We met again_! *giggle* *lu siapa?*

Saya tau ini kelewat OOC, ini cuma fic pelarian aja *bows*. Posisi saya itu kayak Midorima, bela-bela'in main hitung-hitungan biar ngerti sama pelajarannya (padahal ga suka hitung-hitungan), tapi berakhir naas dengan hasil jawaban yang berbeda-beda #orz.

Kalau sahabat saya itu si Akashi. Dia yang ranking 1 mutlak aja mati kutu dikasih pertanyaan dari guru saya waktu itu, apalagi saya yang ranking 2 dengan nilai rata-rata jauh dibawahnya?

Dan kalau Murasakibara itu temen sekelas saya, anak pindahan, yang ternyata sebelum pindah ke sekolah saya dan ambil jurusan Multimedia, dia sempet menduduki bangku jurusan Akuntansi disekolahnya dia sebelumnya.

Aish. Bener-bener waktu itu…*ngeri nginget-nginget lagi*

Yosh! Selesai dengan curcolnya. RnR onegaishimasu!


End file.
